Thin Ice
by AlexHiwatari
Summary: Kai's twin sister has loved to figure skating since she was six and she's the best. But what happens when she tries to save someone and falls through into the icy depths... Read and Review
1. A little Fun

_Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade (whaaa!) _

_Thin Ice_

A blue haired girl ran out the front door of the Hiwatari mansion, with a pair of new skates in her hand. It was a beautiful winter morning and she, Alexandra Hiwatari, her slate-haired brother, Kai and their friends Rei Kon, Max Tate and Tyson Granger were going skating on a nearby river.

The hyper teen ran ahead, very happy with the brand new pair of ice skates that her mother had just sent her from Russia. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked forward to a perfect day, something that she hardly ever had. Skating had been one of her favorite things when she was a kid and now she was going to strap skates on her feet for the first time since she was a kid.

Alex ran in circles, acting like a child like she always did and her teammates laughed and giggled, watching her making a fool of herself. Even the emotionless Kai let out a snicker watching his twin sister act half her age. For the first time in a while they didn't have a care or anything to worry about. The group of teens were able to act like teens and not adults.

As they came up over the hill Alex jumped seeing the frozen over water, covered in happy children. She ran down quickly, and managed to slip and fall on her face, making the gang laugh uncontrollably.

"Alex, you're such an idiot!" Tyson shouted as he ran over to her.

Alex jumped up and chased Tyson in circles with the blade of her skate pointed at him, snow still covering her face.

"You two are going to end up hurting each other." Rei yelled over as he, Kai and Max went over to get there skates on.

As Rei was tying the laces he looked over to Kai who had sat down on a bench and left his skates on the ground beside him. "Kai, you got to skate with us."

Kai looked at him and then the skates. "I'd rather not." He then looked back at the water.

"Aw! C'mon Kai. You've got to come and skate, or I'll have to make you." Alex said as she came over and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off the bench.

"Okay, fine." Kai said as he pulled his hand away, causing Alex to fall in the snowdrift. Tyson ran over and started to laugh again.

Kai tied up his skates and then made his way onto the ice. He knew that skating was not his strong point, that's why he didn't want to come. He also knew that he was going to make a totally fool of himself, but Alex wouldn't care, so he decided to come.

As he stepped out onto the ice, he slid a couple feet and then slipped and fell, causing his backside to go totally numb from the cold. Surprisingly nobody laughed, probably from fear of their captain's wrath. Alex actually came over and extended her hand to help him up. Kai grabbed hold and was on his feet again.

"Here Kai, let me show you how it's done." Alex said as she held his hand and taught him the basics. "You just have to learn how to stay balanced." She explained like she was a natural. Kai tried a couple times, falling every time, until about the fifth try. "See now you've got it." Alex encouraged, letting go of his hand.

"Thanks Alex. I guess skating was never my strong point like it was for you when we were kids." He said as a little pink came across his cheeks.

"That's okay Kai. You weren't really aloud to do much when we were little. I didn't expect you to be good at everything." She said as she made a circle around him.

Alex then skated out into the middle of the river and did a huge flip in the air. Some of the children stopped skating and watched her in awe; while others just huffed under their breath, "Show off." Tyson, Rei and Max had their mouths open, not knowing how good Alex actually was, because they had never seen her skate before.

"Holy Shit!" Tyson cursed, "How the hell did she do that?"

"Lots of practice." Kai simply answered knowing that when Alex was little, she had practiced almost everyday.

"She should do this professionally." Max suggested as he watched Alex do a bunch more things that amazed him.

"Yeah, maybe she should." Kai thought out loud.

Alex glided over to the boys quickly and pushed Tyson so that he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Ha! Tyson I bet you can't keep up with me." She laughed going in circles, backwards around him.

"How much?" Tyson asked as he rose to his feet and wiped the snow off of his rear end.

"Twenty bucks?" Alex suggested as she smiled at the teen, knowing that it was no competition.

"You're on." Tyson agreed not realizing what he was getting himself into.

Alex giggled as she turned and sped across the river. Tyson growled, and followed her, almost as quickly. Alex went around in a figure eight, and Tyson followed, almost falling as he turned.

"Careful Tyson." Alex snickered as she did the same thing, but backwards.

Tyson did this too, but he did more of a B than an eight.

Alex continued to speed, backwards across the river, as Tyson continued to follow, very wobbly and unbalanced, meanwhile the onlookers were laughing hard, almost rolling, as they watched Tyson make a fool of himself. Alex decided to end his humiliation by doing a backwards spin, in the air, landing perfectly on one blade, with her arms up. Tyson watched this and then, as competitive as he was, decided to try. He started off okay, but when he tried to jump in the air, he tripped and fell, doing a backwards somersault, and landed on his back.

Everyone watching, was now on the ground, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe, including all of the little children. Alex glided over to Tyson and extended her hand, which he grabbed and pulled, causing Alex to fall on top of him.

All of the onlookers went back to what they were doing, as Alex and Tyson got back up. "Nice try Tyson, but you can't beat the master at her own game." Alex laughed, wiping snow off of her pants.

"Well, I tried. Wait! What does that mean?" Tyson growled, completely confused.

"Never mind Tyson. Just get up." Alex said as she extended her hand again, and helped Tyson to his feet. "By the way Tyson…I'll be asking for that money later." She smiled as she skated around him and then sped away again.

Alex continued to speed around the ice for a while, just passing people and helping the little ones with some tips. The ice got pretty full, with mostly children, almost packed. Alex was happy for the first time, since she got over her depression and Kai was glad to see her smile again. He probably hadn't seen it since the day that Alex realized that he wasn't bad, like Voltaire had said. She was so happy to see him that her smile didn't go away for a week. Kai watched her teach a four year old how to stay balanced, like she had just done for him, and he, the emotionless Kai, smiled.


	2. Drowning

Here's Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade (Whaaa!)

After about three hours of skating, everybody was exhausted. Alex had just finished strapping on her boots and she was waiting for the rest of the guys, when suddenly, she heard a cry for help. She looked around and there was a crowd of little children, far off in the distance.

Kai walked over to Alex and was just about to say something when she took off. She jumped onto the ice and ran across it, like it was normal ground. He watched her run towards a crowd, a puzzled for a second followed, after suddenly hearing a small child's cry.

The rest of the group followed them towards to noise, but they had a harder time getting across the ice. Kai kept slipping and falling, having a not so easy time staying balanced, and Tyson went flying on his face, the second he touched the ice.

Alex reached to crowd, and there, a small girl was standing a few feet away, with tears streaming down her face. There was a large crack underneath her and small amounts of water were seeping up through the cracks around her.

"Don't move kid." Alex urged, trying to think of what to do. Then the only thing hit her. "Everybody move back." She instructed to the children. They obeyed quickly.

The rest of the group arrived and watched as Alex, laid on her stomach, trying to reach the girl. "Grab my hand." She ordered the panicking girl.

"I …I can't!" The girl cried trying to reach.

Alex thought for a minute and then took off her coat. She grabbed one sleeve and then slid it over to the girl. "Grab the other sleeve and I'll pull you in." She told her.

The girl did as she was told and soon, she was almost safe. Everyone around clapped as Alex pulled the child in, but suddenly the situation changed. The crack suddenly grew and then the ice gave in. Alex and the girl were pulled into the chilly depths and disappeared, leaving the water calm again.

A few seconds of silence, and then people started to panic. The other teens made there way towards to hole trying to find the two in the dark water. Kai came the closest to the hole and yelled his sister's name desperately.

Suddenly they heard banging on the ice and started moving snow, until they Tyson saw a face looking through, with bubbles slowly coming out of her mouth. Kai motioned for her to move, and then slammed his foot against the ice. It made a thud but nothing happened. He repeated this several times, until suddenly there was a crack and the ice broke. Alex came up for a breath and then dove back under.

Seconds of silence again, until the little girl was seen and Rei reached into the icy depths to pull her out. A cry was instantly heard as the girl breathed her first bit of air, and coughed up a little bit of water. Rei held her as Kai looked in the hole waiting for his sister to come up next.

When nothing happened he freaked out. He pulled off his coat and his gloves and put them on the crying girl, and then he dove into the freezing water. Again there was silence, but this went on for what seemed like five minutes. Everyone waited impatiently until Kai surfaced again, his slate hair soaked and dripping.

"Tyson, give me your Swiss army knife." Kai ordered, a puff of smoke erupted from his mouth.

"What? Why?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"Now Tyson!" Kai barked angrily and impatiently.

Tyson handed over the blade and then Kai was gone again, as quickly as he came. The water stayed motionless, until a mass of bubbles rushed to the surface. Everyone's impatience grew.

Kai swam through the water and down to the very bottom of the deep river. There Alex was, perfectly still, with her eyes closed. Her mouth opened as a last mass of air shot out and rushed to the surface. Kai came towards her and quickly made his way to her feet. One of her legs had, what looked like, a rope wrapped around it. Kai pulled the knife open and sawed at the rope angrily.

As he sawed away, his temper grew. Especially since the rope wasn't cutting. He started to saw faster. Suddenly one piece snapped, followed by the entire thing. He shoved the knife shut and back into his pocket as he pushed off the bottom. He reached Alex as she floated towards the surface, and swam as fast as he could.

Review to see the next Chapter. I need at least three more reviews.


	3. Near Death

Here's Part three. It's kinda short but i'll get the next part longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade yet. But Alex is mine and wildfox's so no one can have her.

Near Death

Everyone on top of the ice stared in worry, as the twins didn't surface. The friends were especially freaked out and had to keep each other from jumping in after them.

After a few minutes there was a sigh, when Alex's head hit the surface. Tyson and Rei pulled her up onto the ice and as Kai surfaces, Max helped pull him up. He quickly went over to his sister as Rei performed CPR.

An ambulance arrived minutes later, while Alex was still not breathing and the paramedics took over. They immediately took Kai, Alex and the little girl to the hospital. The rest of the group there was cleared off the ice by several police officers who, marked off the river.

In the ambulance paramedics worked desperately to make the icy teen breath and Kai sat there holding the little girl as she trembled watching her savior die in front of her. He tried holding back tears as he prayed for his sister's well being, but they eventually came. A few lonely drops dripped down the teens face as he hugged the little girl, who was also crying, tightly.

As they reached the hospital, they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance, a paramedic still sitting on top trying to bring the frozen teen back to life. Kai followed, carrying the little girl with him. As soon as he came across a nurse he handed the girl to her and followed the stretcher with his beloved sister on top.

Kai was forced to stay outside as his sister, still totally breathless, was being saved. He sat there, staring in the little window intently as a nurse checked him over.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He snapped, causing the nurse to jump backwards and then walk away with an angered look on her face.

After about half an hour the doctors stopped trying. Several doctors walked out of the room in defeat while the rest stood there still looking at the monitor. Kai was suddenly enraged and ran in the door past the doctors. He looked at his sister's cold face, white as ice and screamed.

"Alex, you can't leave! Come back!" His face now flooded with tears was determined. He started to hit her chest with his fist angrily. Two of the remaining doctors quickly tried pulling him away, as he pounded.

After about the seventh hit, there was a loud gasp and Kai's eyes widened in shock as his sister coughed. He watched her slowly begin to breath slowly as the doctors checked her over.

Other than a broken rib, from Kai's strengthened hits, she was fine. The next day she was released from the hospital.

"Remind me not to go saving lives anymore." Alex giggled as she winced from laughing to hard with her friends.

"Of course Alex. I mean you only have a Medal of Honor and hero status. It wasn't something that would change your life or anything." Tyson laughed as he looked at the shiny medal that hung around her neck.

"Shut up. I almost died you idiot." She said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but still you didn't."

"If it wasn't for this hero, I would have died a hero." She smiled punching Kai in the arm lightly.

Kai smiled at his dear sister as they sat at a party that had been thrown for them. He looked as his laughing sister happily thanking god that she had survived.

"So, how bout we go and dance?" Alex asked, looking at Rei with a raised brow.

"Of course." He answered holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly." She answered as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, pretty much dragging her over to the floor.

They spun around to the fast paced music, smiling and enjoying themselves.

Keep Reviewing please!


End file.
